


I Get Lost In Her Tide

by qwanderer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Norse Religion & Lore, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Other, and when it does!verse, biological smartass family, mostly a family bonding fic, stealth Eliot!Fenrir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer
Summary: Fenrir had been surprised - but pleased - to get an invitation to the wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SeleneMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeleneMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And When It Does I'm Already Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057123) by [qwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwanderer/pseuds/qwanderer), [roseapprentice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseapprentice/pseuds/roseapprentice). 



> so And When It Does got a comment requesting more Thor & Peter bonding in this universe, and I decided to reread to see if anything caught my fancy. I've mostly been writing Leverage fic recently - the last thing I wrote in the MCU was an AU in which Fenrir was Eliot Spencer - and while this is not explicitly based on that idea, it is what hooked me here, and that shows.

Fenrir had been surprised - but pleased - to get an invitation to the wedding. 

He spent enough time on Earth, especially lately, that he knew how famous Tony Stark was, and he hadn't expected his mother to be willing to risk bringing all his children, loved ones and friends together for an event as high-profile as Tony Stark's wedding was bound to be, even if they tried their best to keep the whole thing on the down-low. 

But here they all were, nevertheless. And Loki looked... happy. Hopeful. Terrified, if you knew his face well enough, but it wasn't dulling all the rest of the emotions that showed on his face. 

Fenrir let himself smile. It seemed like he would probably never have a need to destroy Tony Stark. And he could, he would, utterly and in a heartbeat, for his mother. But if Loki was willing to do all this... chances were good he'd found a man worth keeping. 

At the reception, Fenrir hugged his mother, and said what needed to be said. "Congratulations. And thank you, for letting me be here." 

"Of course. Fen." Loki seemed like he was hunting for words, but for once his silver tongue was at a loss. 

Fenrir just smiled a bit, made way for other guests waiting to congratulate the couple, found a drink, found a corner, and watched. 

Fen could be social. He could! Flyting had always been a big part of the way he interacted with those he liked. But today, he wanted to observe, and think. 

There was so much that had changed, and Fen wasn't sure, because he was always skeptical of these things, but he thought it had mostly been for the better. 

"We'll speak again soon," his mother had said, the last time they'd seen each other. Fenrir had doubted that, but apparently Loki's new family members had some leverage over him that Fen and Jor never had. 

They were... very smart. 

Not that Fen and Jor weren't smart. But they'd never been quite the tricksters that Loki was. 

Fen saw the trickster glint in his new brother's eye, in his stepfather's eye, and even, steely and determined, in the eye of Peter's honorary aunt Pepper. 

Jormungandr had always had a little more of it than he had, that silver tongue, the ability to talk people into things. Most of the time, Fenrir had found that force, judiciously applied, got him more mileage. 

Fenrir had always been more of a... trickster-adjacent kind of guy. He both loved and resented the familiar feeling of being subtly played. His classic counter-move had always been immovable stubbornness, even when it played right into the tricksters' hands. But his mother, his brother Jor, the people he'd been hanging around with recently, he... trusted them. Mostly. Not to take it too far. 

His mother's new family, well, that was yet to be seen, but the signs were good. Loki was happy with Tony. Peter was genuine, good, kind, even when he was lying. 

Right now, he and Thor were chatting. 

"You fight valiantly," Thor told Peter. 

"Yeah, thanks," he said. "I mean, I try. The whole superpower... _thing_ really helps. But I'm pretty proud of the webbing I developed. It's kinda my primary weapon, but I use it more to get around, so..." He looked thoughtful. "Really, I evade more than anything. I hear that's not especially the thing to do on Asgard." 

"We are not on Asgard," Thor responded. "And you are not the first small and stealthy spider I have had the honor to fight beside in my time here on Earth." 

"Oh, right, Black Widow," Peter recalled. "Yeah, she's kickass." 

"You got that right," Gwen agreed from by his side. 

"I esteem those tactics more than I once did," Thor told them, "because of her, yes, but also because of you. And I would know more of how you first became a hero. I have told you of my adventures, but I have heard little of yours." 

"That's probably because I've only been a superhero for a little bit," Peter evaded. "I don't have that many stories to tell." Thor gave his nephew enormous blue puppy eyes, and the young man squirmed. "And the ones I do... not that great, really." 

"Still, I would hear them." 

"Well, in the beginning I did some stuff I'm not especially proud of. Anymore." Peter's mouth squinched up in a simultaneous expression of humor and regret. 

"Oh yeah, what you did to Flash?" Gwen contributed. "Legendary. Let me tell you. People at school will be talking about that for years." 

"Legendary?" Thor asked eagerly. 

"The way I hear it?" Gwen said. "He used all the tricks he had to show that he had gotten ten times better at basketball skills overnight. Which. Because no one knew he had superpowers. Pretty much just made Flash look like he'd lost his touch." She wrinkled her nose in suppressed amusement. "But now they're friends. Like. Really good friends. Right, Peter?" 

"Yeah, at least there's that," Peter agreed. "We were both in not good places for a while there. But we helped each other. Which is good, I think." 

"Very good," Gwen laughed. 

"But I guess my favorite thing to do these days is just slow people down, create diversions, stall until the real fighters show up. I mean, I wouldn't describe it as especially glorious or anything, but it works for me." 

"You are your mother's son indeed, Peter." 

Thor looked quite happy about it, despite any animosity that had been between Loki and himself. But then, Thor had always enjoyed Loki's company. That had never been the problem. 

It was becoming clear that Fen's uncle Thor had a much louder version of Fen's own trickster-adjacent personality. Thor liked the company of clever people. It was unfortunate that Asgard (and all Loki's enemies) had gotten in the way of Fen and Thor knowing how much they had in common, at heart. 

But Thor thrived on being the center of attention. Fen did not. 

Most of the people here were, to one degree or another, happy to be in the thick of the chaos of the social crowd. But there was one other corner-lurker, the Dr. Bruce Banner that Fen's mother had refused to see the last time he'd been here. 

Fen decided to amble over to him, wave a greeting, then stand in companionable silence, watching over the others. 

Bruce made a polite comment about the food, asking how Fen liked it, and Fen replied, "It's very good, but honestly, I'd have expected something with a little more polished presentation for Tony Stark's wedding reception." 

"Security is so tight for this, Loki insisted, no one even knows Tony's having a party. No caterers. So a lot of it is me and May - Peter's foster mom - and some of it is ordered in, and we had people bring desserts." 

Fen frowned. "It didn't say anything on my invitation. I would've made something." 

"You cook?" Bruce asked. 

"Now and then." 

"It's a good skill to have." 

There was something unspoken there, something Fen could just catch the edge of if he reached for it with Allspeak, an echo of his own feeling that there was at least some part of his life where he could make good things happen, something he could get lost in to forget about all the messiness and pain that was in his past. 

"We mostly just spread that by word of mouth," Bruce explained, "most of these people are in and out of the tower anyway. Next time I'll make sure you know." 

He sounded so sure that there would be a next time. "You think Mom will let this happen again?" 

Bruce's expression went wry as he looked over at the newlyweds. "I think I used to be just about as resistant as Loki to the idea of putting the people I care about in danger by being around them. I think Tony Stark has a particular gift for changing minds in that area. And I think his son, Peter, takes after him a lot in that area. So yeah. I think this'll happen again." 

"Huh," said Fen. 

He kind of hoped Bruce was right. 

After a few minutes, Thor came over to join them, curious what his nephew was discussing with the man who was the Hulk. The three of them fell into a conversation about their favorite breakfast foods. 

Tricksters shone bright but there was something to be said for this little knot of calm and steadfast, these coiled springs of brute force resting up against each other and not having to be so tense. 

Loki found him an hour or so in, the tiny glare on his face not dampening his glow. 

"I had more to say to you, you know," Loki admonished him. 

"It's your wedding. I didn't want to monopolize you." 

Loki rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted to spend time with your mother?" 

"We're both here, aren't we?" Fen responded. 

"We are," Loki agreed. He contemplated Fenrir. "You've never been a liar. Not like me. But you let a lot of things go unspoken." 

"Yeah. I do." Fen looked at his mom. "I kind of like it that way." 

"Very well," Loki said, and settled in next to his son, a comfortable silence which was not natural to Loki, but which he would fake, for Fenrir. 


End file.
